Daddy Issues
by Trevyler
Summary: Mordred had managed to keep to herself since her summoning in Chaldea. Avoiding her father had been a priority of hers, especially since she didn't know how the two would react to each other after how they had last met. However, she's built up the courage to finally confront her father. Even if it meant dealing with multiple of them.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Fate one-shot. This is once again part of the group of once shots I made to fill up a couple days when I had nothing else to post. This one centers around Mordred and all the different forms of Arturia/Arthur. Let's get started.**

* * *

Shortly after being summoned in Chaldea, Mordred became aware that not only was her father here, but there were multiple versions of said father. She also found out that her father was actually a woman.

This brought up a lot of questions in her mind that she wasn't sure on whether she actually wanted answers to or not. She'd managed to avoid her father for fear of the outcome for the past few months. Of course she knew she couldn't stay away for long. Plus she began to wonder what all the different versions of King Arthur were actually like.

So she made it her mission to find out and decide which one of them she truly liked best.

* * *

The first she'd managed to track down was her father's so called 'Alter' form. The dark knight was a sight to see. Mordred would've actually found her intimidating under certain circumstances. Also if it weren't for her confidence in her own combat abilities. She knew that she could take this arguably weaker form of her father with little trouble.

She contemplated actual interaction, opting to just watch from a distance.

The Alter form was reserved and aloof, but not in the way her normal counterpart was. It was quite unsettling actually. She didn't seem to have much interest in anything and wore a blank expression.

Mordred sat observing until she heard a loud clanking behind her. Lancelot stood there, oddly silent. Considering this was Berserker Lancelot this was quite surprising.

The knight could tell what was going to happen, "Lancelot don't you da-" she was cut off.

Lancelot had begun shaking violently, "Aaarrrrtttthhhhhhuuuurrrrrr!" he screamed.

Mordred sighed, "What the hell is wrong with you? I know we didn't get along that well in the past, but that doesn't mean you have to be such an ass." she complained.

Lancelot suddenly stopped once again, "Leave us." a stern voice said.

In a creepily almost robotic movement, Lancelot trudged down the hall way.

Mordred turned towards the face of the person she both loved and hated the most.

Alteria was watching Mordred silently until, "What do you want?" she asked.

Mordred cursed herself for her inability to speak at the moment, "I...um..." she tried.

Alter blinked once, "If you have nothing to say then please leave the premises of my room." she said.

Mordred nodded and walked away. When the door closed she gritted her teeth. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she anticipated.

* * *

Next on her list was the so called Mysterious Heroine X. Despite her confidence in her disguise, Mordred was certain that she was one of the many Saber faces. And not just any Saber face, but the original herself. Arturia Pendragon.

When she was caught tailing said MHX, the result wasn't pretty.

Mordred glared, "Stop lying to me. I know it's you father!" she shouted.

MHX glared back with the same intensity, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am the glorious Saber of all Sabers, Mysterious Heroine X!" she retorted.

The other blonde raised her first, "Saber of all Sabers? First of all if anyone deserves that title it's me. Second of all you're an Assassin." she shouted once more.

Said Assassin looked offended, "Assassin. How dare you! Have you not gazed at my magnificent blade? How could I be anything other than a Saber?" she responded.

Mordred rolled her eyes, "Having a nice sword doesn't make you a Saber. Otherwise Emiya, Sasaki, and countless others would be Saber as well. Not to mention you're helping prove my point. Only King Arthur should have Excalibur. No exceptions." she argued.

Emiya was about to interject but the glare he received was all the reaction he required.

Suddenly someone burst into the room, "Alright. Alright. Break it up you two." Ritsuka Fujimaru ordered.

Mordred and MHX humphed and went their separate ways.

Mentally, Mordred wondered if she'd make progress towards or away from her goal today.

* * *

The next Arturia in line was her father's older form that wielded the Holy Lance said to rival Excalibur.

Unlike her previous encounters, this one was much more civilized. Mordred had no doubts that this version of King Arthur was indeed a woman.

In fact, the little part left of her mind that acknowledged herself as female was quite envious of the Lancer's mature form.

Lartoria smiled down at her, seemingly peaceful at the moment, "Hello Mordred." she greeted simply.

Mordred flushed slightly, "Hello Father." she replied.

The older blonde could sense the uncertainty, "Relax a bit. I'm not going to hurt you." she said.

Mordred tensed when the hand landed on her shoulder, "I know. It's just instincts you know. Some wounds never truly heal." she said, images of a time long gone flashing by.

Lartoria knew what she spoke of, "Unfortunately that is the case. Just stay strong little cub. You shall find your way someday." she said gently yet powerfully.

Mordred could feel herself smile just a little at the thought.

* * *

Her next stop was a recent addition to Chaldea actually. An addition long overdue some would say.

Arthur Pendragon was summoned into Chaldea only a couple of weeks ago. She decided to let him settle in before approaching him.

When she finally got the guts to talk to him she was surprised in more ways than one by his reaction.

The smile that broke out onto his face was highly unexpected, "You are so cute. I wasn't expecting such an adorable thing to be this world's Mordred. Hi I'm Arthur but I'm sure you already know that." he said.

Mordred was speechless. Not only was this man super friendly, but if she hadn't know she would've never guessed he was Arthur Pendragon. How was he so energetic? What was different in his world that had affected theirs so greatly.

Noticing her discomfort and her flushed face, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just so excited to finally meet you. I met all the other round table members and the other versions of me. Who would've thought so many versions of me were women." he rattled on.

Mordred cleared her throat, "C-can I call you Father?" she asked, looking away slightly.

Arthur smiled and ruffled her hair, "Go ahead. I don't mind at all."

Mordred truly smiled that day.

* * *

Her latest visit would be her most difficult yet. She'd been preparing, but nothing could truly prepare her for what could happen during this encounter.

She was going to talk to her King Arthur. The last few weeks have given her the confidence she needed to finally confront her.

Arturia sat sipping tea in her room, enjoying her time off. She'd been given a break after being a huge help in the latest supply runs.

A knock was heard on her door. She'd honestly been expecting it sooner.

The door slid open to reveal Mordred in casual clothes, "Uh, Hey there Fa- my King. I was uh wondering if you had time to talk." Mordred greeted.

Arturia knew that Mordred was uncomfortable just as she herself was at the moment, "Come on in Mordred and please call me Arturia." she replied.

The younger blonde shifted in little ways that most wouldn't noticed, indicating her nervousness.

They sat in a very awkward silence, "So...what is is you wanted to discuss?" Arturia broke the silence.

Mordred gripped the ends of her sleeves tightly, "I...just wanted to talk to you...Father." she finally said it.

Arturia could see the shift in Mordred's eyes. The fire that suddenly lit burned bright. A fire brighter than even she herself possessed.

Mordred began shaking, "Why? Why did you reject me?" she asked.

Arturia was expecting the question, but didn't know what to say.

Mordred was hurt by the silence of her parent. The one she'd admired and willingly followed despite it being their destiny for them to slaughter each other in battle.

She began again, "All I wanted was your acknowledgement. I wanted the parent I held in such high regard to acknowledge my existence. To show me some type of affection. I wanted you to show you cared. I know who my mother was and you did too. Yet not once did I turn my back on you. The moment I need you most you cut me down worse than any sword could ever hope too." she ranted, tears of anger and sadness rolling down her cheeks.

Arturia looked like she wanted to say something but remained silent.

This only fueled Mordred's anger, "So that's it. You're just gonna sit there and say nothing? Typical of the king who can't understand the people. What good is a king who can't even feel remorse for what they did to their own child. I knew coming here was a bad idea. I'm outta here." she finished.

Arturia gripped the ends of her dress, "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Someone entered her room, "Mordred just left looking really angry. Did something bad happen?" an innocent voice said.

Arturia smiled sadly, "Mordred and I just had a little disagreement. I think I have a way to fix it though. Can you do me a favor?" she asked the figure.

* * *

Mordred sat in her room, knees pulled up to her chest, "I'm such an idiot. After all my progress just to end up at square one.

Someone knocked on her door, "Um...Mordred...Could I come in?" timid voice asked.

Mordred knew that voice anywhere, "Uh...Sure." she calls to the other side.

In steps a girl in white, "H-hi Mordred. Arturia sent me to tell you something because she thinks I could get it across better." she says.

Mordred is prepared for harsh words, "What does she want?" she asked, bitterly.

Lily smiled, albeit a sad yet understanding smile, "She wants you to know that she's sorry for all the pain she's caused you and that she wants to make it up to you one day. She says she didn't know how to treat another person outside the capacity of a king because she'd hardly been one herself. She wants to do her best to reconcile with those she's hurt, but she can't do that until she's forgiven herself. In the mean time though, she wants you to have this." she finishes her short message.

Mordred is about to ask what, but she gets her answer very quickly. Lily wraps her arms around Mordred gently and leans her head and her shoulder. Mordred is shocked actually. They stay that way for a bit.

Lily smiles brightly at the girl in red, "Hugs are nice. Aren't they Mordred?" she asks.

Mordred gives a small smile, "Yes they are Lily. Yes they are." she replies.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this one-shot. This actually different than what I was gonna do at the beginning, but I like how it turned out. Please tell me what you think and if you'd like to see more like this. Have a wonderful night everyone and I'll see you next time**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
